La Dernière Bataille
by komaki-56
Summary: Post Poudlard La menace Voldemortienne est toujours présente. Harry va-t-il arriver à battre son pire ennemi. Et Drago dans tout ça ? C'est la 1ère partie de ma fic' ! La 2ème partie sera intitulée : A Saint Tropez
1. Routine

Bonjour ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction !

Alors, si je compte cette fic là et l'autre (Mon père : Lord Voldemort) Je gagne... 0 € ! C'est beaucoup, hein ?

Sinon, j'ai rien inventé, tout sort de l'imagination trèèèès fertile de J.K Rowling

Euh, voilà c'est à peu près tout, à si, la carte d'identité de ma fic :

Titre : La fin de Lord Voldemort ?

**C'est la 1ère partie d'une fanfiction qui sera en 2 parties ( peut-être 3 je ne sais pas encore )**

Auteur : Moi, et moi, et aussi moi sans oublier moi

Nombre de Chapitre : ya N chapitre ce qui fait (gros calcul mental...) 14 ! Voilà 14 chapitres, c'est parti !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre I : Routine

Harry se précipita hors de son bureau. Un hiboux d'alerte venait d'arriver (un hiboux d'alerte c'est un hiboux qui clignote en rouge et qui émet un son de sirène).

Il lui signalait qu'une douzaine de mangemorts détruisaient les rues commerçantes de Londres. Harry envoya un hibou à Ron qui était encore en retard.

C'était compréhensible, il était désormais marié avec Hermione et ils avaient eu une petite fille, Mary, qui leur en faisait voir de toute les couleurs. Quant à Harry, il était fiancé à Ginny et ils prévoyaient de se marier.

Les deux meilleurs amis étaient devenus deux puissants aurors luttant sans relâche contre Voldy (NdA : je met ce que je veux, na !). Hermione était ambassadrice de la magie au gouvernement moldu.

Dans ces temps troublés où Voldemort alias Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-ni-prononcer-ni-écrire-le-nom (ou en plus court Vous-savez-qui) (NdA : Moi je l'appelle Voldy ou Voldychou je trouve sa trognon !! )était devenu dix fois plus puissant, les moldu patissaient largement de Son retour.

Moldus qui avaient d'ailleurs tendance à ne voir que le côté obscur de la magie (et quand on l'attaque le Dark Lord contre attaque, pom pom pom pom pompom pom pompom ).

Mais revenons à nos aurors. En courant Harry bouscula Drago Malfoy. Il l'aida à se relever, la tête ailleurs. Quand il vit qui l'avait bousculé, Drago se répendit en insultes (et oui on ne se refait pas)

- Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas Potter, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on est dans la même équipe qu'on est copain !

- ...

- Tu pourrais répondre quand je te cause !!!

- on a une alerte Drago. Ton père et quelques uns de ses copains s'amusent à détruire les magasins chic de Londres (NdA : je trouve qu'ils ont un sens particulier de l'humour. ou alors il faudrait revoir la définition d'amusement).

- ...

- Bon tu viens ou tu prends racine ? J'ai déjà prévenu Ron, il arrive.

- pourquoi, il est encore en retard ce gros lourdaud ?

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas spécialement en avance non plus ! Ca devrai faire quinze minutes que vous devriez être arrivés !!

Il entendit un CLAC derrière lui.

- C'est pas ma faute Harry, la petite a fait des cauchemards cette nuit et j'ai ..., commença Ron

- ouais, ouais, le coupa Drago, et moi j'ai été attaqué par un magiar à pointe en sortant de chez moi.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge pompier, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Harry intervint

- Vous allez arrêter vous deux !! Vous êtes complètement puérils !! Bon on y va ?

Harry mis Ron rapidemment au courant.

- On a dit que si mon père est dans le coup, j'y vais pas. grogna Drago

Pour comprendre sa réaction il nous faudra voyager dans le temps et retourné quelques années en arrière. (NdA : je me prend pour une prof là lol). Lorsqu'il est sorti de prison, Lucius Malfoy (Lulu pour les intimes ou beau papa, dédicace à Zourgnf lol Saki y a que toi qui peut comprendre !!) dut se racheter pour le fiasco du ministère. Il dut faire des missions de plus en plus dures et dangereuses.

Craignant pour la vie de son mari, Narcisa Malfoy s'entretint avec Voldemort. Elle apprit par sa bouche qu'il avait prévu de le tuer dès qu'il le décevrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle parvint cependant à le convaincre de la tuer elle à la place de son mari.

L'execution se fit devant tous les mangemorts réunis et Drago, qui aimait beaucoup sa mère, fut traumatisé (NdA : pauvre chéri !!). Il se brouilla avec son père et en voulut atrocement au seigneur des Tènèbres et quitta ses angs. Mais on ne quitte pas les rangs de Voldy impunément. Lucius Malfoy est désormais chargé de tuer son propre fils. Il passa le concour d'auror en même temps que Ron et Harry et ls furent tous les trois reçus.

Se fut Ron qui répondit :

- Oui mais à deux contre douze on y arrivera jamais, àtrois non plus d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui que pour les deux autres

- A trois on peut y arriver. C'est presque tous des débutants. En fait, c'est un apprentissage pour leurs jeunes recrues, dit Harry dégouté.

Un ange passa tellement silencieusement qu'on entendit une mouche voler.

- Bon, on y va ou on reste là à se tourner les pouces, dit Ron

on y va

Ils transplanèrent directement sur place. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent (CLAC X3), ils virent tout un quartier dévasté par les mangemorts. Un cercle s'était formé au milieu de la rue. Les mangemorts riaient fort comme s'ils avaient bu. Seuls, trois anciens se tenaient hors du cercle. Ils portaient tous la cagoule si caractéristique des fidèles de Voldemort. Un groupe de moldus se trouvait au centre du cercle, en s'approchant, les trois coéquipiers virent que c'état tous des enfants entre cinq et treize ans, en pleurs pour la plus part, leurs parents giant morts sur les trottoirs.

- Quelle horreur, murmura Ron blanc comme un linge.

- C'est une honte, s'en prendre aux enfants, renchérit Harry.

Drago ne dit rien, son teint ocillant entre le blême et le verdâtre parlant pour lui.

Il fixait bizarrement la silhouette de son père qui expliquait aux aspirants comment faire leviter les enfants puis les lâcher pour qu'ils s'écrasent au sol.

Harry s'avança mais il buta contre le cadavre d'un nouveau-né. Il eu une soudaine envie de vomir. Soudain un mangemorts les vit. Les aspirants lançèrent quelques sorts en désordre puis transplanèrent. Les trois aurors n'avaient pas bougés, apparemment leur réputation les avait précédé et avait fait paniqué les aspirants. Ils s'approchèrent des enfants. Ceux-ci s'étaient un peu calmé sentant que les nouveaux venus ne leur voulaient pas de mal.

- On en fait quoi ? demanda Ron

- On les adopte ! Mai non idiot on attend les nettoyeurs pour qu'il les amènent à Sainte mangouste. Dit Drago, visiblement secoué par les actes de son père.

- içls ne devraient plus tardés maintenant, dit Harry pour coupé court à la discution.

Un silence de plomb régna seulement entrecoupé par les sanglot et les hoquets des enfants.

CLAC CLAC CLAC CLAC ... une équipe de nettoyeurs en robe de sorcier grise et blanche apparut devant les trois coéquipiés.

- Ah vous voilà enfin, souffla Drago, on aurait eu le temps de crevé cent fois avec vous !!

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir plaisir de te revoir Drago, dit son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini

- Salut Blaise ! dit Harry, content que vous soyez venus, les enfants sont terrorisés.

Blaise fit signe aux infirmières portant les insgnes de Sainte Mangouste. Elles prirent chacune deux ou trois enfants et tranplanèrent direction l'hosto.

- Bon ben il est six heure, je rentre chez moi pour faire mon rapport, dit Harry et il transplana.

* * *

Bon, ben voilà le premier chapitre d'une série de 14, les 14 sont déjà écrit. C'est la deuxième partie qu'il faut que je finisse et mon autre fic aussi ! Evidemment !

Gros bisous à tous et laissez moi des reviews siou plait sinon je vais pleurer TT


	2. Ginny

Chapitre II : Ginny

CLAC. Harry apparut dans le hall de chez lui. Il habitait dans un grand manoir dans la banlieue de Londres. Le manoir était évidemment incartable et le secret de son emplacement était jalousement gardé par Arthur Weasley (Ron avait peur de la responsabilité) en qui Harry avait toute confiance. Lui-même était le gardien du secret de l'emplacement de la maison de Ron, d'Hermione et de leur petite Mary.

Harry passa dans la cuisine boire un jus de citrouille bien frais. Ginny était en retard.

Harry avait constamment peur pour elle. En effet elle avait infiltré le milieu des brigands, des voleurs, en temps qu'assistante de Mondingus Fletcher. Elle côtoyait chaque jour la pire espèce des sorciers (mangemorts non compris). Mais elle avait su s'imposer.

Harry savait par exemple, que les premiers jours, Mondingus lui faisait des avances. Il l'en avait presque forcée, mais, malheureusement pour lui, un superbe sort de chauve-furies l'en avait dissuadé. Depuis elle était respectée. Elle était devenu la reine des fripouilles, des corrompus, trafiquants avec les mangemorts. Ainsi, Ginny était une contact fiable (NdA : et agréable, et autres choses mais cela ne nous regarde pas) pour les recherches de Harry sur la cachettes des Horcruxes et de leur propriétaire.

Harry sorti sa baguette, l'agita, et une casserole se décrocha et vint se placer dans sa main. Il agita sa baguette de nouveau et de l'eau coula de la baguette à la casserole qu'il mit à chauffer.

Il se remit à penser aux déboires de Ginny avec Mondingus. Lorsqu'elle le lui avait annoncé, il avait fait irruption chez Mondingus, l'avait invectivé et lui avait demandé des éclaircissements sur sa conduite. Le coquin lui avait fournis des explications vaseuses et Harry l'en avait remercié en lui enfonçant gentiment son poing dans la figure.

En songeant à cela, Harry éclata de rire (NdA : il a l'air con comme ça tout seul).

Soudain il entendit CLAC dans le hall. Ce CLAC réconfortant qu'il attendait avec impatience chaque jour. Ce CLAC qui lui enlevait un lourd fardeau, une angoisse continuelle.

- Je suis rentrée, hurla l'attendue

- Je suis dans la cuisine, répondit l'attendant

Elle entra et alluma la lumière (la maison de Harry et de Ginny était une ancienne maison de moldue. L'électricité et l'eau courante était installées).

- Tu as fait la cuisine, tu es adorable, dit-elle en voyant la table mise et les plats fumants, Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Bof, c'était pas génial. Une douzaine de mangemorts ont dévasté tout un quartier de Londres. Ils ont tués tous les adultes et ils s'en prenaient aux enfants. C'était lamentable. Le plus bizarre, c'est que dès qu'on est arrivés, ils se sont tout de suite enfuis, comme si ils voulaient nous montrer ce dont-ils sont capables et seulement avec leurs nouvelles recrues. Et toi, ta journée ?

- Pas géniale non plus. Il ne s'est presque rien passé. Par contre, je suis allé voir à Sainte Mangouste pour mon problème d'équilibre et de nausées.

- Et alors ?

Elle lui pris la main.

- Harry, tu m'aimes ?

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tu m'aimes oui ou non ?

- Oui je t'aime.

- Harry, je suis enceinte ...

- ...

- ... (j'adore la conversation de ouf)

- C'est, c'est, c'est formidable, c'est merveilleux !!!

Il la pris dans ses bras.

- Ginny, je t'aime (là ça viens du cœur)

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Voilà voilà, le deuxième chapitre. Donc en gros vous vous demandez pourquoi ma fic est classée HPDM ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre à bientôt. 


	3. Amours

Chapitre III : Amour

"Aujourd'hui il m'a bousculé.

J'ai sentis mon coeur bondir quand il m'a relevé.

Et comme d'habitude je l'ai insulté.

Je m'en veut.

J'aurais pût lui dire merci au moins, mais non, ma fierté m'en a empêché.

Chaque jour, j'arrive au bureau plein de bonne résolution, un imprévu me fait perdre les pédales et je m'emporte.

Je l'aime depuis que je l'ai vu chez Madame Guipure, la couturière du chemin de traverse.

Je l'avais trouvé mignon.

Je l'ai jalousé.

J'étais un peu plus grand que lui à l'époque.

Maintenant, il est bien plus grand et c'est une bombe, un canon, une fusée, un missile.

Il est grand, musclé. Ses cheveux en bataille le rendent encore plus sexy, l'air rebelle lui va si bien.

Mais il n'est pas pour moi.

Il n'est pas comme moi.

Il a Ginny.

Ils sont heureux, je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher leur bonheur.

Mais j'ai peur.

J'ai peur comme lorsque j'étais seul avec lui dans la forêt interdite en première année. Alors je croyais que ce sentiment était de la haine profonde.

Je me suis rendus compte de mes véritables sentiments en troisième année lorsqu'il est tombé de balais.

J'ai eu peur pour sa vie, je ne voyais que lui, au ralentis.

Je n'entendais plus rien.

Je le regardais tomber.

J'étais tétanisé.

Je ne voyait que lui.

Et aujourd'hui j'ai de nouveau peur.

Peur pour lui.

Peur de mourir avant de lui avoir avoué mon amour.

Peur.

Peur.

J'ai peur qu'il rigole, qu'il me rejette.

J'ai peur d'être déçu."

* * *

Voilà, qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne...

Pour deviner laissez moi des reviews please !!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Des morts inattendus

Chapitre IV : Des morts inattendus

Ron arriva devant le douze square Grimmaud.

Il avait dit à Hermione qu'il passerait la chercher et qu'il en profiterait pour voir ses parents.

Ils avaient quitté le Terrier devenus trop dangereux.

Le Quartier Général de l'ordre du Phénix était devenu beaucoup plus convivial depuis que les Weasley y habitaient. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la grande porte de bois massif, l'air n'était non pas chaleureux comme d'habitude, mais lourd et froid avec, flottant dans l'atmosphère une odeur de danger et de mort.

Personne, pas un bruit. Non tout compte fait, il entendait un bruit, un sanglot, des hoquettements étouffés. Ca venait des étages.

Il monta les escaliers. Les sanglots se rapprochaient. Il ouvrit une porte, puis une deuxième. Il continua son ascension dans les étages. Il se trouva finalement sous la trappe menant au grenier. Il fit apparaître une échelle, ouvrit la trappe.

Hermione, proscrite, au milieu de la pièce, serrant contre elle la petite Mary. C'était elle qui pleurait et Hermione tentait d'étouffer ses pleurs. Lorsqu'elle vit Ron, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ron . . . . . tes parents . . . . . . . ils . . . ils . . . . ils

- Quoi, que s'est-il passé ?

- Les . . . . mangemorts . . . . . . . ils sont venus . . . . . Ils ont fouillés la maison. . . . . ton père s'y est opposé. . . . .ils l'ont. . . . . . . . ils l'ont. . . . . . . ils l'ont tué

- Et, et maman ? demanda-t-il angoissé

- Elle aussi . . . . . aussi . . . . . ils l'ont . . . . OH !! Mon Dieu !!

Et elle éclata en sanglots, si longtemps contenus.

Ron la lâcha, sauta de la remise, dévala les escaliers. Il déboula dans le salon. Il s'arrêta net.

Sa mère gisait sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, livide, plus pâle qu'un cadavre encore. Son père était étendu dans la même position, sa baguette encore serrée dans sa main. L'avada kedavra avait fait son œuvre.

Ron tomba à genoux, les larmes roulant en cascades sur ses joues. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla :

- NON

Hermione et Mary arrivèrent derrière lui :

- Ron, hoqueta Hermione, il faut prévenir Harry et Ginny et Fred et …

- Je m'occupe de Harry et Ginny, la coupa Ron, et il transplana.

CLAC, le bruit de l'apparition de Ron fit sursauter les deux tourtereaux qui fêtaient l'arrivée d'un troisième Potter.

- Ginny, hurla Ron au desespoir, Harry, Ginny, c'est . . . c'est horrible, dit-il en entrant en trombe dans le petit salon.

Et il s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

- Quoi, que se passe-t-il, demanda Ginny alarmée, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Hermione ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Ron fit non de la tête.

- Alors quoi, le pressa Harry.

- Ils . . . ils . . . .ils sont venus . . . au douze square Grimmaud . . . . . . . Ils . . . Ils . . . . Papa . . . . . . Maman

- Quoi, il est arrivé quelque chose à Papa et Maman ?

- Ils sont morts, ils les ont tués !! parvint à lâché Ron

- Et Hermione

- Et Mary

- Elles vont bien, elles sont choquées, elles se sont cachées dans le grenier.

- Ils . . . . . .Ils sont où ? demanda Ginny au bord des larmes

- Dans le salon. Ils n'ont pas été déplacés. Je te prévient, Hermione à dût renforcer le système de sécurité. Il faut montrer patte blanche à l'entrée. Je vais prévenir Georges et Fred. Et il y a encore Bill et Charly. (pose) Et Percy.

- Je me charge de Bill et Charly, Je sais où ils sont, répondit Ginny

- Je vais voir au ministère pour Percy, j'en profiterais pour prévenir les autres membres de l'ordre, ajouta Harry.

- D'accord, je vais sur le Chemin de Travers pour voir Fred et Georges, et tous les autres, accepta Ron.

- On se rejoints dans une heure et demi au Q.G.

- OK

- OK

Ginny transplana. Harry allais en faire de même quand

- Harry attends

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous buviez du champagne ?

- Et bien, Ginny venait de m'annoncer qu'elle est enceinte

- Oh ! fit Ron et il sourit


	5. Drago

Chapitre V : Drago

Je les voyais de mon bureau. Ils avaient l'air crevés, des cernes cerclaient leurs yeux. Ils chuchotaient entre eux. Puis soudain Weasley s'est mit à pleurer. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, l'a consolé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demandai-je

- …

- Oh oh ! Je peux savoir se qui se passe ou c'est trop vous demander ? insistai-je

- Ferme la Malfoy ! me répondit Weasley, ça ne te regarde pas !

- On peut le mettre au courant, Ron, de toute façon, si c'est pas nous, la Gazette s'en chargera.

(grommellement)

- D'accord

- Je restais silencieux, attendant que l'un d'entre eux se jette à l'eau

- Et bien voilà, commença Harry, cette nuit à été euh … bouleversante, euh

- Mes parents ont été tués par quelques-uns de tes ex-copains et particulièrement ton père, cracha Ron.

Je restais silencieux (tu te répète là Drago) ne sachant que dire. J'avais rencontré Arthur Weasley durant une mission lors de ma dépression. Il m'avait parus sympathique. En discutant avec lui, j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis rendu compte que mon père m'avait endoctriné face aux gens comme lui et sa femme. Il m'avait présenté Molly que j'avais trouvé charmante et généreuse. Je les avais trouvés faibles et impurs à leur sang, je les découvrais attentionnés, souriants. Mais ni Harry ni Ron n'étaient au courant. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

- Ah, désolé, dis-je en m'efforçant de cacher le tremblement de ma voix, Quand se déroule l'inhumation ?

- Parce que tu compte venir ? m'agressa Weasley

- Calme-toi Ron, tenta Harry

- Fous-moi la paix, je ne veux pas de ce cafard à l'enterrement de mes parents !!

Je me levai et sorti du bureau. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage pour cacher mes larmes. Pourquoi m'en veulent-ils ? Pourquoi toute cette rancune ? Leur ai-je fais autant de mal ? Si je leur dis que j'appréciais Molly et Arthur, vont-ils me prendre pour un hypocrite ? Cela m'a fait si mal lorsque que Harry m'a regardé, les yeux pleins de reproches. Je me suis regardé dans la glace : j'avais les yeux rouges et gonflés. J'avais l'air pitoyable. Des questions qui n'avaient aucun rapport les unes avec les autres encombraient ma tête. Pourquoi ne me font-ils pas confiance ? Il y a trop de pourquoi dans mon esprit. Je devrais l'oublier, je l'aime trop, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je sors des toilettes, je revins vers le bureau. J'étais à quelques pas lorsque j'entendis une bribe de conversation :

- … est commandée.

- Le seul point positif c'est Ginny

- Oui, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle fasse une fausse couche.

Mon cœur fit un bond. Ginny est enceinte ? C'est logique, en même temps, pourquoi suis-je surpris ? Je me faisais des illusions. Je m'étais dit que rien ne le rattachait à elle. Je pris une profonde inspiration et entrais dans le bureau. Ils ne m'aperçurent pas , trop absorbés par les préparatifs de l'enterrement. Je m'asseyais à mon bureau et mis la tête entre mes mains. Les mangemorts n'avaient pas refait surface, mais je savais que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Je pensais à mon père. Il était devenu le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il attend l'occasion idéale pour me tuer. Mais ça non plus personne n'en sait rien. Je me levai brusquement et me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Où tu vas ? me demanda Harry

- Je me barre, il n'y a rien n'a faire ici.

- Et si on a une alerte ?

- Il n'y en aura pas.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais c'est tout ! Si il y a bien un truc que je sais c'est comment se conduisent les mangemorts. Et après une victoire, il font la fête. Dis-je sombrement.

- Et ben casse-toi alors, me cracha Ron, on n'a pas besoin de toi ici !

- Ron arrêtes, dit Harry.

Je tournai les talons et sorti du bureau. Je transplanai. J'avais besoin de me libérer, que quelqu'un m'écoute. J'avais besoin de parler. Je suis apparu devant le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix dont je faisais partis à présent. Je sonnai. Je n'entendais rien et j'allais m'en retourner lorsque j'entendis les différents verrous de la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ah, c'est toi, fit Hermione en ouvrant, entre tu fais parti de l'ordre, la maison te laissera entrer.

- Merci.

Et j'entrai.

- J'attends Rémus et Fol Œil.

- Maugrey est obligé de venir ?

- Oui pourquoi ? me demanda Hermione innocemment mais je ne répondis pas.

- Tu viens pourquoi au juste ? continua-t-elle

- Pour les voir.

- Et pourquoi tu veux les voir ?

Elle m'énerve avec ses pourquoi, elle.

- Ca te regarde ?

- Oui, j'ai le droit de savoir, c'étaient mes beaux-parents.

- C'est un droit pas un devoir.

En épiloguant, nous nous étions rapprochés du salon. Elle ouvrit la porte.

- Entre.

- Merci, grommelai-je

En pénétrant dans la pièce, l'émotion me pris à la gorge. M. et Mrs Weasley étaient étendus, l'un à côté de l'autre, habillés dans leurs plus beaux habits. Les murs étaient recouverts de draps noirs. Des bougies brûlaient, des fleurs encombraient la pièce. Je me laissai tomber dans un fauteuil. Hermione s'assied également en face de moi.

- Ca va ? me demanda-t-elle

Je ne répondis pas de peur de laisser paraître mon trouble.

- Ecoute Drago, on n'est plus à l'école, on est des adultes responsables désormais et tu as le droit d'avoir changé. C'est très puéril de continuer à se faire la gueule comme des gamins uniquement parce que tu étais à serpentard et nous à gryffondor.

- Dis çà à Weasley.

- Tu as le droit de l'appeler Ron, et je le lui ai déjà dis.

Je décidai de me jeter à l'eau.

- Quand j'ai quitter Ses rangs, j'ai sombré dans une dépression. C'et Arthur qui m'a tendu la main. Il m'en a sorti et m'a proposé de rejoindre l'Ordre. Merde mais pourquoi je te raconte ça ?

- J'ai une théorie sur la question (Hermione égale à elle même), mais vas-y continu.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais y aller, dis-je en me levant.

- Non, restes, continues, tu sais çà fait du bien de parler.

- Non je vais m'en aller. Merci Hermione (Depuis quand Drago l'appelle Hermione ?) Salut.

Mais au moment où j'ouvris, je tombai nez à nez avec Maugrey et Lupin. Maugrey eu la plaisante idée de dire :

- Tiens je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des fouine à Londres.

- Fol Oeil il est dans notre camp maintenant, le rouspéta Lupin

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dommage.

- De toute façon je partais, dis-je pour couper court à la discussion

- Mais non, ne te sens pas obligé de t'en aller parce qu'on viens d'arriver, me dit doucement Lupin

- Non, Je doit y aller.

- Je sorti et je fermai la porte.


	6. Prise de conscience

Chapitre VI : Prises de conscience :

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron étaient toujours au bureau.

- Il est bizarre en ce moment Drago, fit remarquer Harry.

- Ouais, t'ai trouvé ça louche aussi qu'il ait quitté Tu-sais-qui.

- Nan, je parle d'aujourd'hui. D'habitude, il ne s'intéresse pas à nos conversations, et là il a réagit tout de suite lorsque tu t'es mis à pleurer, comme si il nous épiait.

- Ah ? J'avais pas remarqué ça. Pour moi il nous épit tout le temps.

- Et il a parut affecté par la mort de tes parents.

- Je crois surtout qu'il a tenté de masquer sa joie.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Il avait les yeux rouges lorsqu'il est revenu.

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas relevé ça non plus.

- Et il était derrière la porte lorsqu'on a parlé de Ginny.

- Il nous espionne ?

- Non je ne crois pas. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré ne rien savoir sur Ginny, c'est ce qui l'a décidé à partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça l'a marqué.

- Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui espionne Malfoy.

- Arrête de l'appeler Malfoy. Je me suis renseigné, il a demandé à changer de nom.

- Et il veut s'appeler comment ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est incroyable que tu saches ça toi.

- Ben c'est mon rôle de responsable. Je m'informe sur les recrues ou les équipiers qui ne me semble pas fiables.

- Et alors ?

- Il est aussi fiable que toi ou moi.

- Et tu as fais des recherches sur moi ?

- Non pas besoin, je suis assez souvent avec toi et je te fais confiance.

- Merci ! Sinon, euh … tu crois ce qu'il a dit sur les lendemains de meurtres ?

- Oui, j'ai remarqué que, généralement, après une victoire, les mangemorts ne montrent pas signes de vie avant deux ou trois jours.

- Et bien, t'es vachement perspicace !

- Ouais, je suis le Sherlock Holmes de la magie.

- Qui ça ?

- Laisse tomber

Gros blanc dans la discution

- Et Hermione, elle va mieux ? demanda Harry.

- Oui elle se remet. Mais ce ne sera pas facile pour Mary. Dans tous ses dessins il y a un grand trait vert.

- C'est l'Avada Kedavra.

- Et lancé par un blond.

- Elle a vu Lucius Malfoy tuer tes parents !!

- Ma mère du moins. Et de dos en plus, dit Ron d'un air sombre

- Mais comment ont-ils fait pour entrer dans la maison ?

- D'après Hermione, ils ont neutralisés tous les sortilèges de protection.

- Ca fait un sacré paquet !!

- Oui. Et quand Dumbledore est mort ils ont put la localiser. Ils attendaient juste leur heure.

- Et Rogue leur a énuméré toutes les protections. Ils n'ont eu qu'a entrer.

- Ouais, ça se tiens. Et ils ont attaqué à une heure où il n'y a que mes parents d'habitude pour avoir moins de résistance. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévus qu'il y aurait Hermione et Mary.

Re gros blanc

- On a vendu notre appart'. On va s'installer au 12 square Grimmaud, ajouta Ron, et Hermione a proposé de tester des sorts de protections de son inventions.

Re re gros blanc (entre nous ça devient lassant)

- J'ai peur pour Ginny, fit Harry

- Oui moi aussi

- Je pense qu'elle devrait arrêter ce qu'elle fait en ce moment.

- Pour un certains temps du moins, on a trop besoins des informations qu'elle rapporte.

On va arrêter avec les blancs on va dire . . . . un gros bide dans la conversation.

Ron se leva

- Je rentre. Il faut encore gérer les fleurs.

- Ouais je rentre aussi, j'en ai marre.

* * *

Voilà cher lecteurs (trices) ce chapitre d'un ennuie mortel mais necessaire dans la progression de l'histoire

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis devant votre écran, dans tout les cas, reviewer moi !


	7. Encore une attaque

Chapitre VII : Encore une attaque :

CLAC. Harry apparut dans le hall de chez lui. Comme la veille, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme la veille il prit une casserole mais il arrêta son geste. Il avait entendu un bruit bizarre provenant du salon. Il s'y dirigea à pas de loup. Le bruit se clarifia. Il entendait comme des cris étouffés. La porte était entre-ouverte. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia ; quatre mangemorts, décagoulés, étaient assis en demi-cercle lui tournant le dos. En face d'eux étaient attachée sur une chaise . . .

- Ginny, hurla Harry

Et il ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

Trois des quatre mangemorts se retournèrent, surpris. Le dernier réagit au quart de tour. Il se précipita derrière Ginny, pointa sa baguette sur elle et cria :

- Si tu tente quelque chose Potter, je la tue

- Si tu la tue, je te ferais souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert Malfoy.

Et oui comme vous l'aviez sûrement deviné, le quatrième mangemort était Lucius Malfoy.

- Je souffrirais pour mon maître et se sera un honneur.

Apparemment, Lucius Malfoy avait étouffé son chagrin d'avoir perdu sa femme et son fils dans un fanatisme et un dévouement complet envers Voldemort

- Tu es une ordure Malfoy

- Oh non, je suis bien pire.

Et il cria :

- Endoloris !!

Ginny se mit à hurler, ses cris étouffés par le bâillon, et à se tordre de douleur. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le faciès cadavérique de Lucius Malfoy.

- Lâche ta baguette Potter, ricana-t-il et s'adressant à ses hommes, attachez le sur la chaise.

Il agita sa baguette et une chaise apparut. Harry, hébété, senti qu'on le tirait sans ménagement vers la chaise où il s'assied sans même lutter, trop abasourdis, il ne se débattit même pas lorsque de fines cordelettes d'argent s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets. Ginny gémissait faiblement. Lucius lui retira brutalement son bâillon.

- Ecoute la crier Potter, regarde bien, regarde la mourir Potter, cette traître à son sang. Sa mort sera longue et douloureuse, regarde et écoute bien ! ENDOLORIS !!

- NON !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'étais contrarié. Pour qui se prenaient-ils ceux-là ? C'est nouveau de se préoccuper de moi. Et qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'aller voir Hermione ?

Je ruminais ces questions en boucle tout en marchant (NdA : c'est pas parce que c'est un sorcier qu'il ne sait pas marcher) et je me retrouvais bientôt devant le manoir de Harry et de Ginny (Dis donc l'auteuse depuis quand je sais aller chez eux à pied ? Je fais ce que je veux avec mon clavier)

Avec un peu de chance, Ginny ne sera pas là. Dilemme j'entre, j'entre pas, j'entre, j'entre pas, j'entre …

J'en étais là de ma réflexion, encore hésitant, la main tendue vers la poignée, tremblant d'appréhension, lorsque j'entendis un cri

- NON

J'en étais sûr c'était la voix de Harry, ou je ne sais plus reconnaître la voix de l'homme de ma vie. Je n'attendis ni une ni deux, j'enfonçais la porte. A ma grande surprise, elle était ouverte (NdA : Ceux d'entre vous qui ont une bonne imagination l'imagineront s'écrasant sur le sol l'air hébété). En faisant le moins de bruit possible (NdA : comme si les mangemorts ne l'avaient pas entendu, mais bon c'est ma fic' je fais ce que je veux !) j'avançais en cherchant la source des cris :

- Ordure, lâche, enc . . . (NdA : Je vous laisse deviner la suite)

- Endoloris (cris de douleur)

- Arrête, mer.., arrête !!

- En serais-tu venu à me supplier ? fit une voix que je ne connaissait que trop bien.

J'étais arrivé devant le salon. J'entendais les cris de Ginny, ses hoquets de douleur. Par l'entrebâillement, je vis mon père lever de nouveau sa baguette et crier :

- ENDOLORIS

J'ouvris la porte à la volée, dirigeais ma baguette vers mon père et criais :

- STUPEFIX

Mon père s'immobilisa, son sourire sarcastique se figea, faisant mourrirun rire sadique dans sa gorge. Les autres mangemorts, stupéfaient, ne bougèrent pas. Je les stupéfixais aussi. Les cordelettes d'argent se volatilisèrent et Ginny tomba sur le sol, inanimée. Harry se précipita vers elle en murmurant son nom (NdA : c'est en cas ou elle ne s'en souvienne pas) Soudain, je sentis derrière moi un mouvement. Je me retournai, mais un coup de poing phénoménal m'envoya au tapis (NdA : 1 ; 2 ; 3 ; 4 ; 5 ; 6 ; 7 ; 8 ; 9 ; OUT) mon père s'était déstupéfixié.

- EXPELIARMUS

Harry fut projeté contre un mur, mon père leva de nouveau sa baguette et le fatal

- AVADA KEDAVRA

retentit. Un jet de lumière verte vint frapper la poitrine de Ginny. Harry se mit à hurler, mais je ne comprenais pas se qu'il disait. Mon père agita sa baguette, un long fil argenté brillant s'en échappa : la marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus du manoir. Il éclata de rire et transplana.

J'étais scié, bouche bée, atterré, effaré, mortifié, déconcerté. Comment s'était-il déstupéfixié ? C'était incroyable, tout bonnement incroyable, ahurissant, inouïe. Je me laissais tomber dans un fauteuil, désemparé.

Harry pleurait, prostré sur le cadavre de Ginny. Le roux de ses cheveux contrastait étrangement avec la pâleur de mort de son visage, et, je l'avoue, elle était magnifique.

Je me levai et le tirai de cette contemplation morbide. Je l'aidai à se relever doucement. Il tourna son visage ravagé par les larmes vers moi (NdA : ça fait vachement tragique cette phrase)

- Pourquoi l'a-t-il tué elle et pas moi, puisqu'il le pouvait ? Et pourquoi pas toi non plus, puisqu'il est chargé de ton exécution ?

- Il ne m'a pas tué parce qu'il veut m'affronter en combat singulier. Il ne t'a pas tué parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te tuer lui même. Et enfin, il l'a tué elle, parce qu'il a dû lui expliquer son plan lorsqu'il l'a torturait et elle en savait trop. Il adore faire ça.

- T'es vachement lucide toi. Et d'abord, comment ce fait-il que tu sois arrivé pile au bon moment ? Et comment ce fait-il que tu connaisses l'emplacement de chez moi ?

- Non mais je rêve ! Un peu plus et tu me mettrais la mort de ta copine sur le dos. Tu me prends pour un traître ou quoi ?

- Oui parfaitement

J'en restai pantois. Encore un peu et les larmes perleraient de mes yeux. Je le sauvais et lui il m'accuse de complicité ! Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Il en rajouta une couche.

- Laisse moi deviner. Tu leur a indiqué l'emplacement de chez nous, ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre Ginny, ils l'a forcent à ouvrir, la torture en m'attendant. Ils me capturent, me font croire que Voldemort arrive pour me tuer, et toi tu arrives nous délivrer en héro. Et pour que se soit plus réaliste, ils tuent Ginny. Mais on n'est pas dans un film ! Je ne me laisserai pas prendre au piège.

Je le regardai calmement, le laissant évacuer toute sa haine et sa rancœur.

- La parole est à la défense.

- Pardon ?

- Dit quelque chose pour te défendre !

- Je ne vous ai pas trahis pour la simple et bonne raison . . . . Je n'ai pas de bonne raison. Enfin, j'en ai une simple : je ne vous ai pas trahis !

Ma bonne raison c'est que je t'aime, pensai-je ma je ne le lui dit pas, craignant sa réaction. Peut-être aurai-ce été le bon moment, je ne le saurai jamais.

- Et j'ai un alibi : j'étais au Q.G. au moment de l'attaque.

- Et je peux savoir se que tu faisais au Q.G. ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Bon, la question n'est pas là. Moi, je déduis que si ils étaient à la maison, c'est qu'il y a un traître dans l'ordre.

Ce fut à mon tour de perdre mon calme.

- Et tu insinues que c'est moi la taupe ! Remarque c'est facile, je suis un ancien mangemort ! J'aurais pu retourner ma veste, faire une rechute, changer mon fusil d'épaule ! C'est pas mal trouvé, je l'ai déjà fait une fois non ? Et bien non en effet, je ne suis pas cette taupe, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Harry me regarda avec des yeux ronds ne sachant que dire.

- Mais je n'ai rien insinué !

Ma colère retomba d'un coup.

- Je reprend, reprit-il (NdA : excusez moi, mais là j'avais trop d'inspiration) Je pense qu'il y a un traître parmis nous. Je vais donc obliger tous les membres, et je dis bien tous les membres, à passer par le serment inviolable. Le traître sera piégé.

Il n'eut droit à aucune réponse de ma part. Je me sentait bizarre.

- Désolé, marmonnai-je, je me suis emporté.

Et j'étais sincère.

- Moi aussi, je suis navré.

(NdA : Dis surtout pas ça Harry, Navré ça veut dire coupé en deux dans le sens de la longueur en vieux français)

Là n'importe quel réalisateur de cinéma (NdA : c'est moi qui lui ai dit ce que c'est le ciné parce qu'il ne le savait pas) aurait fait tomber les deux personnages dans leurs bras en pleurant « Je t'aime », « moi aussi », mais nous n'étions pas au cinéma, et nous sommes restés là, à ne rien dire, les yeux et les joues rouges.

Puis je rompis le silence :

- Il faut prévenir les autres. Il y a Rémus et Maugrey au Q.G.

- Vas-y je vais m'occuper de Ginny.

Et je transplanai.

* * *

Si jamais vous lisez ça c'est que quelque part vous aimez bien cette fic ou que vous ne l'aimez pas, mais s'il vous plaît LAISSEZ MOI UNE REVIEW ( Non, c'est pas vrai je ne supplie pas)


	8. Un enterrement mouvementé

Chapitre VIII : Un enterrement mouvementé :

Durant trois jours les mangemorts ne se manifestèrent pas. Ce fut pendant l'enterrement que l'ambiance se gâta (NdA : comme si l'ambiance était joyeuse à un enterrement)

Il pleuvait, comme à n'importe quel enterrement digne de ce nom. Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présent à ma demande. Toute la famille Weasley également.

Je voulais attendre la fin de la cérémonie pour amener tout les membres de l'Ordre au Q.G. pour leur faire passer le serment inviolable. Je n'avais pas prévu du tout ce qui allait arriver.

Je cherchais Drago des yeux. Je le vit en retrait appuyé contre un mur. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son père, il avait maigrit, il était moins vantard. Il surprit mon regard et détourna la tête. Etait-ce la pluie ou bien ? Non je n'avais pas rêvé, Drago pleurait !

Moi-même j'avais beaucoup pleuré lors de la mise en bière. Maintenant, la tristesse me nouait la gorge, mais mes larmes s'étaient taries. Je restais digne devant les autres membres de l'Ordre. Lorsque le successeur de Dumbledore, Minerva Mac Gonagall fut tuée lors d'un attentat au ministère, je fus désigné pour prendre sa place et reprendre les rênes de l'Ordre du Phénix que je dirigeai d'une main de fer. Ennemis invétéré depuis ma naissance de Voldemort, personne n'avait contesté ma présidence.

Je regardais autour de moi. Le petit cimetière de Pré-au-lard était plein de sorciers en peine.

Soudain, lorsque le service funéraire eut fini de déposer les cercueils dans le caveau familial, une quinzaine de mangemorts apparut (NdMangemorts : Bouh !). Et ce fut la panique : les membres actifs de l'Ordre essayaient vainement de protéger les autres, des traits de lumières jaillirent dans tous les sens, des cris retentirent. Beaucoup tombaient frappés par le sortilège de mort, ou le doloris ayant fait son œuvre.

Je tentais de protéger une petite fille qui hurlait, paniquée. Trois mangemorts me lançaient des sorts de plus en plus vite. Je reculai. Soudain mon dos percuta un mur. Alors je sus que j'étais perdus. Je savais qu'ils allaient me capturer. Je tentais désespérément de les repousser. Quel idiot j'avais été de ne pas sécuriser le cimetière !

Je devenais de plus en plus lent et je pris un jet de lumière rouge dans la poitrine. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je vis les trois mangemorts éclater de rire.


	9. Traîtres et prisonnier

Chapitre IX : Traîtres et prisonnier :

- Il ouvre les yeux, il se réveille !

Une douleur aiguë dans les côtes

Une lumière vive

Des bruits de voix, des voix d'hommes

Ils rigolent

De lui sûrement

Il y en a même un qui dit

- Non mais regardez le ! Le fière Harry Potter pieds et poings liés devant quelques mangemorts

Nouveau coup de pied

Nouvelle douleur

- Regardez le grimacer de douleur ! Il va nous faire le coup du héros qui ne montre pas de faiblesse devant ses ennemis !

Nouveau fou rire général

Il commençait à voir des silhouettes. Il aperçut des visages. Il tenta de se redresser. Un coup de genoux dans le menton l'envoya bouler. Il sentit le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Il vit une baguette se lever. Il se prépara à l'endoloris mais une voix traînante intervint

- Avery, laisse le. Il est trop faible, tu risques de le tuer et le maître le veut pour lui. D'ailleurs il ne va pas tarder. Et il va nous récompenser d'avoir capturé Harry Potter.

Malfoy senior, Lucius de son prénom, s'avança.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potty, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va s'occuper de toi.

Il marqua une pause feignant de réfléchir (Nda : Lucius feint puisqu'il ne sait pas réfléchir : il est blond ! Auto cassage !)

- Mais je doute que se soit pour soigner tes blessures.

Grands rires de la part des mangemorts. Harry réussit enfin à se lever. Et à sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il était plus grand que le père de Drago. Profitant de son air sûr de lui, Harry envoya ses deux poings liés dans la mâchoire de Malfoy. Celui-ci cria de surprise et de douleur. Pour toute réponse à cet acte de rébellion, Harry entendit, mais trop tard, derrière lui :

- Pétrificus totalus

Et il s'écroula sur le sol.

Il entendait tout. Il voyait les mangemorts s'activer. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne comprenait que trop bien l'effervescence de ceux-ci : Voldemort arrivait.

Harry se sentit soulevé de terre et il entendit

- On a été obligé de lui faire subir un maléfice d'entrave maître, il avait attaqué Malfoy.

- Bien.

Bien.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. S'il n'avait pas été pétrifié, Harry aurait lancé une réplique cinglante sur la superbe répartie du mage noir (NdA : Voldy n'a pas la tchatche attitude) Mais voilà, il était incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil.

- Tu es pétrifié, bien, bien, susurra Voldemort à son oreille, très bien même.

Puis s'adressant à ses larbins :

- Allez me chercher les autres.

- Les autres ?! Quels autres ?

On aligna sans ménagement une dizaine de personnes appartenant à l'Ordre du Phénix et certains parents Weasley : Le vieux Maugrey, Rémus Lupin, quelques oncles et tantes Weasley, Cho Chang et Marietta.

Harry remarqua que seule Marietta ne portait pas de chaînes. Lorsqu'elle fut face à Lord Voldemort, elle se jeta à genoux et embrassa sa robe de sorcier en murmurant « maître, maître »

Cho la regarda avec horreur.

Une dizaine de mangemorts s'alignèrent devant les captifs. Marietta leva la tête

- Maître vous m'aviez promit…

- Je t'ai dit que je verrais. J'ai vu. Elle ne mérite pas ma clémence.

- S'il vous plaît maître, elle va changer, je vous le promet

- Non.

Il leva un bras, les mangemorts levèrent leur baguettes. Il baissa violemment le bras. Une dizaine d'éclairs verts.

- NON !

C'était Harry. Il était tombé à genoux, essoufflé. Il avait lutté contre le maléfice qui avait fini par se rompre. Il lança un regard assassin à Marietta qui baissa la tête. Lord Voldemort s'avança et d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine fit basculer Harry sur le dos. La douleur dans les côtes se réveilla, aiguë. Il en eu le souffle coupé. Le Dark Lord lança

- Alors comme ça le petit Potty est assez fort pour conjurer un maléfice d'entrave ?

Harry eut la force de lui sourire et de souffler :

- Alors comme ça, le grand Voldemort (frisson dans l'assemblée des mangemorts) a besoin d'une misérable traîtresse pour capturer le petit Potty.

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup dans la poitrine. Voldemort se pencha à son oreille :

- Tu es blessé Harry, tu as les côtes cassées. Tu as besoins de soins. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Et il enfonça un long doigt squelettique dans sa poitrine douloureuse. Harry grimaça. Il abattit fermement ses poings liés sur la tempe de son pire ennemis.

Les mangemorts réagirent au quart de tour.

- Non ! Laissez mes fidèles

Puis se tournant vers Harry

- Ce n'est pas bien Harry. Tu seras punis.

Re aux mangemorts

- Emmenez-le dans la chambre spéciale.

Il y eut des ricanements.

- Sois bien sage Harry. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais venir te voir souvent.

Re ricanements

Harry releva la tête et planta son regard vert dans les pupilles rouges de Voldemort dans un dernier geste de défi.

Mais déjà des bras robustes l'emportèrent sans précaution aucune pour ses côtes cassées. On le jeta dans une pièce. Harry heurta violemment les pieds d'un lit. Il se releva péniblement. Sur une table basse on avait déposé ses lunettes, des vêtements propres et . . .

- Ma baguette ?

Il y avait aussi une lettre. Harry l'ouvrit et lu

« Pour un prochain combat. En attendant la pièce où tu te trouves absorbe la magie. Tu ne peux donc pas te servir de ta baguette.

Ton futur maître »

De rage, Harry déchira la lettre. Il s'assied sur le lit qui était désormais le sien.

Il ne pouvait même pas guérir ses côtes cassées.

Il s'allongea essayant d'analyser les évènements de la journée.

La bataille, la traîtrise de Marietta, le peloton d'exécution, Voldemort. Il avait été négligeant. Il n'avait pas sécurisé le cimetière. C'était lui le coupable de tous ces morts.

Il s'en voulait.

Il voulait mourir.

Il se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre mais un champ de force l'empêcha de l'ouvrir. Déçu, il se rassied sur « son » lit et se mit à réfléchir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, au douze square Grimmaud :

- Merci, fit Drago à Hermione qui venait de finir de panser ses blessures.

Ron arriva à ce moment là.

- Il y a pas mal de victimes. Autant dire tout de suite qu'il manque du monde.

- Qui ?, demanda Hermione, anxieuse

- Il n'y avait ni les corps de Harry, ni de Cho Chang, ni son amie Marietta, ni quelques uns de mes oncles et tantes, ni Rémus et Maugrey.

- C'est étonnant, commenta Drago

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- D'habitude, il ne font pas de prisonniers. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on retrouve les corps des malheureux dans quelques heures.

DING DONG

- Viens Hermione, on va voir, fit Ron, toi Mal…, euh, Drago, tu nous couvres, s'il te plais (NdA : c'est bien Ron, tu progresses, bientôt tu deviendra ami avec Drago !!)

Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent vers la porte qu'ils ouvrirent. Ils braquèrent leur baguette vers la personne qui était Romilda Vance.

- Vance ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue vous dire bonjours, répondit-elle d'un air niais

- Voilà c'est fait tu peux repartir, rétorqua Ron

- (Voix niaise)Naaaan, (Voix normale) sérieusement, (elle remonta sa manche droite pour dévoiler une marque des ténèbres d'un vert brillant.), (Voix glaciale) vous le saviez sûrement. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour m'exhiber. (Voix niaise) Je peux entrer ?

Ron s'écarta la laissant passer mais il la garda en joue avec sa baguette. Elle sourit :

- (Voix glaciale) La confiance ne règne pas à ce que je vois.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous te faire confiance, lui rétorqua Ron

Elle s'assied dans le salon.

- (Voix niaise) Salut Drago !

Il resta plus froid que la glace (NdA : trop fort le mec !!)

- (Voix normale) Bon assez rigolé, je suis venue vous prévenir.

- Bon vas-y accouche, crache le morceau, s'impatienta Ron

- Il détient le Survivant, et Il a tué tous les autres. A part Marietta car c'est elle qui vous a trahi. Elle a demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres si il pouvait être clément envers Cho Chang, mais il l'a fait exécuter avec les autres.

- Bon ben voilà, tu nous as tout dis, tu peux repartir vers d'autres aventures

- Je n'ai pas fini, le coupa-t-elle et elle reprit de sa voix la plus joli cœur, Vous savez tous qu'en sixième année je suis tombée amoureuse (NdA : Et tu t'es fais mal ?) de Harry (soupir tendre), et bien je le suis toujours (re soupir) et je voudrais lui venir en aide.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'es engagée auprès de Tu-sais-qui ? l'interrompit Hermione

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, dit-elle de son ton le plus froid et elle repris de son ton tout-est-rose-sur-terre-parce-que-j'aime-Harry, c'est en le voyant souffrir que j'ai su où était ma place et que j'ai décidé de vous aider.

- C'est bien mignon tout ça, mais qu'est ce qui nous assure que tu n'es pas envoyée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? lui demanda Drago

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, lança Romilda du ton Je-suis-la-plus-niaise-du-monde-et-fière-de-l'être, (soupir tendre) ça m'a brisé le cœur lorsque j'ai entendu le craquement de ses côtes (soupir)

- Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le salon. Hermione se tordait les mains, Ron faisait les cent pas, et Drago était plus blanc que blanc (NdA : MDR)

Ce fut la sonnerie de l'entrée qui rompit le moment de gêne.

- Je vais ouvrir, dit Ron

- Ben je vais y aller, fit Vance

- Mouais c'est ça casse-toi, grommela Drago

Lorsqu'ils furent partit, Hermione demanda

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse Drago ?

- Rien

- Rien, vraiment ? Tu sais, (elle lui prit la main) tu peux te confier à moi, je ne répèterai rien à personne.

Il retira sa main.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? T'es mon psy maintenant ?

- Je veux t'aider.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu sais de moi ? Que sais tu sur mes sentiments, mes émotions ?

- Et bien pas grand chose, mais j'ai quelques indices. Tu as été très affecté par la mort de Arthur et Molly et tu es très affecté par la disparition d'Harry. Il y a quelques années, tu en aurais été enchanté.

- C'est pas vrai ! rétorqua-t-il avec vigueur

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ? Que tu es affecté par la disparition d'Harry ou que tu en aurais été réjouis avant ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Je vois (Pause) Tu sais, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Non mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir.

- Tu ne veux pas t'avouer ce que tu es, en tout cas pas devant les autres.

- Et qu'est ce que je suis d'après toi ?

- Tu le sais très bien. (Elle se cala dans son fauteuil) Vance peut dire ce qu'elle veut sur son prétendu amour, toi tu l'aimes (elle se tourna vers lui) et ne démens pas !


	10. Confession diurne

Chapitre X : Confession diurne

Drago fixa Hermione avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Hein ?

- Deux, fit-elle placide

- Très drôle, dit Ron qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, Fred et Georges viennent d'arriver, informa-t-il

- Salut, dirent les jumeaux en cœur

- Eh ben, s'étonna Fred, Malfoy t'en fais une tête ! On dirait que Merlin vient de danser le French cancan nu devant toi avec un poireau dans le cul.

Georges éclata de rire (NdA : entre nous je la trouve pas drôle. J'invente de ces trucs des fois !)

- Super celle-là, faut la retenir ! On la notera dans notre livre !

- Vous écrivez un livre, s'intéressa Hermione

- Oui : « Les meilleures blagues de Fred et Georges » et dedans il y aura un bonus de cinquante pages qui nous servira de catalogue. Tu comprends notre boutique marche grâce au bouche-à-oreille.

- Et c'est vrai ce qui ce dit, demanda Ron, vous allez racheter Zonko ?

- Et oui …

- Nous …

- On marche …

- Du tonnerre …

- Et tout le monde sait que le proprio essaye de s'en débarrasser à n'importe quel prix, fit remarquer Hermione

- Et que deviennent Neville et Luna ? interrogea Ron pour couper court à la discution, on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller les voir depuis leur mariage.

- Neville a racheter la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, tu sais le marchand de glace. Il l'a transformé en herboristerie. Et Luna est libraire chez Fleury et Bott.

- Au fait Fred, tu t'es installé avec Angelina ou pas encore ?

Drago se leva soudainement de son fauteuil et se mit à faire les cents pas, les mains derrière le dos.

- Il va tenter un coup d'éclat mais quoi ? murmura Drago

- Il parle de quoi là, questionna Georges

- De Tu-sais-qui, répondit Hermione, suis un peu la conversation Georges

- Il va s'attaquer à un symbole, continua Drago toujours pour lui même, Pas le ministère, déjà fait et en plus ça a échoué. Pas le chemin de traverse, trop facile. Pas un symbole moldus non plus ça n'est pas sérieux. Mais quoi ?

- Pas Poudlard, il l'a déjà fait aussi, dit Ron

- Mais si c'est ça, Pourdlard ! s'écria Hermione

- Oui, la dernière fois il s'est attaqué au directeur, maintenant il va s'en prendre au élèves !!

- Il va falloir organiser une défense énorme !!

- Quitte à entraîner les élèves pour leur sécurité.

- Il faut des renforts, on ne peut pas défendre Poudlard à nous cinq.

- Je vais prévenir du monde, fit Fred, il y a Angélina, Tonks, Neville, Luna

- Seamus, Dean

- Lavande, les sœurs Patil

- Olivier Dubois, Hannah Abbot

- Bill et Charly

- Percy

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à énumérer les personnes pouvant les aider, Malfoy et Hermione commençaient à établir une stratégie. Aidés par les jumeaux. Eux aussi avec quelques notions de défense, plutôt originales...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se redressa lentement sur son lit. La douleur de ses côtes commençait à s'estomper progressivement. Il voulait prendre une douche. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit une porte qui menait à une salle de bain. Il prit une douche, se rasa (NdA : et oui, il a 21 ans)

Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il lui sembla que quelque chose avait été modifié dans la chambre.

Il regarda autour de lui et il vit les murs.

Les murs avaient changés.

Des dizaines de photos y étaient accrochées. Il y avait Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Molly ou Arthur. Sur un autre, il y avait Mc Gonagall, Maugrey, encore un autre, il y avait Lupin, Sirius, son père et sa mère enlacés. Et d'autres, pleins d'autres photos, trop de photos. Et tous lui adressaient des sourires tristes. Toutes les photos portaient un bandeau noir dans le coin à droite. Toutes sauf une, au dessus de la porte, une photo de lui recevant son diplôme d'auror. L'émotion le gagna. Les larmes montèrent, coulèrent de ses yeux verts. Une phrase tournait dans sa tête « Il n'y a plus que moi, il n'y a plus que moi … »

Pour étouffer son chagrin, il entreprit d'explorer la chambre-prison dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé. Il ouvrit un placard où étaient empilés des T-shirt blancs et des Jeans noirs. Dans un petit tiroir, il trouva des sous-vêtements. Le tout était propre et à sa taille. Dans un autre placard il découvrit des grimoires de magie noires ou des biographies de Voldemort. Dans un placard suspendus, il trouva de quoi manger. « Au moins ils ne veulent pas que je meure de faim » pensa-t-il. Il avala une chocogrenouille avant de reprendre son exploration. Il y avait un bureau dans un coin. Dessus un réveil moldu indiquait qu'il était dix heure du soir. Il dénicha dans un tiroir des plumes, de l'encre et du parchemin.

Harassé par ses émotions et par la douleur lancinante de ses côtes, il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit d'un bloc.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre partie du château, Lucius Malfoy et son maître observaient le Survivant dormir.

- Pourquoi ne pas le tuer tout de suite maître ?

- Et bien, tu as remarqué lorsqu'il s'est débarrassé du maléfice d'entrave, il s'est échappé de lui une formidable onde magique mais également une vague de désespoir. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la protection dont je t'avais munis pour aller l'attaquer chez lui. Et bien cette onde, c'est la même qui m'a détruite à Goddric Hollow. Il a vu ses parents mourir et ça la plongé dans le désespoir. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouve absorbe et analyse ses flux magiques émanant de lui. Et d'après les textes anciens que j'ai étudié, il n'y a qu'un homme dans toute l'Histoire de la magie qui correspond à ce qu'il fait et je pense qu'il est sa réincarnation.

- Et qui est cet homme, maître ?

- Il s'agit de Merlin.


End file.
